


Dark, Dark Eyes

by RunWonderlandRun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hale fire, Suspense, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunWonderlandRun/pseuds/RunWonderlandRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She opened the window and shone the flashlight right into the coyote’s eyes. They didn’t glow. The coyote opened its mouth and stood up on its hind legs. Kate watched as the animal raised its front paws to the sky—and then screamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark, Dark Eyes

            Hours after setting fire to the Hale house, Kate went to visit her brother in Washington.  She rented a car and drove to her brother’s house. She was wearing the same clothes she wore that night; they still smelt of ash and smoke.  Kate stopped at a jewelry store along the way to buy her niece something for her birthday. She bought Allison a pendant of the full moon and wondered if Victoria and Chris would ever tell their daughter about the creatures that haunted humanity.

            When she arrived, it was already dark. Victoria came out of the house to greet her.

            “Kate,” she blinked, “we weren’t expecting you.”

            She grinned, “I need a bit of a break; and it has been a while since I’ve seen my niece.”

            Victoria didn’t say anything. She just stepped aside and allowed Kate to get out of the car and get her things.  Her brother was waiting outside on the porch, his eyes narrowed. Kate dropped her bags and gave him a hug.

            “Hey,” she slapped his back, “aren’t you happy to see your little sister?”

            “Of course,” Chris said, “I’m just surprised.”

            Kate shrugged and picked up her bags. She stepped inside and sat down on the couch. The living room looked as if it belonged on a set of TV show.

            “Where’s Allison?”

            “Asleep,” Victoria responded, “she has school tomorrow,” she smiled, “would you like something to drink?”

            “I wouldn’t say no to a glass of wine,” Kate answered. She leaned against the sofa and crossed her legs. Chris sat down across from her. He stared at her as if she was a stranger. Kate licked her teeth.

            “So,” Kate said, “how have you been, Chris?”

            “Alright,” Victoria walked back in. She gave Kate her wine and sat down next to her husband. Kate took a sip.

            “This seems like a great place,” she played with her glass,“are there any packs around here?”

            Chris tensed. Victoria grinned.

            “There was one,” she replied, “it wasn’t very big—an alpha, her husband and their son. However, they moved away.”

            There was a story there, but Kate wasn’t going to ask. Instead, she asked about Allison. She asked Chris about his business and she asked Victoria if there had been any kind of news from other hunters.

            “There was something,” Victoria mentioned, “but I think that they were just being paranoid.”

            “What?”

            Victoria scoffed, “Oliver called a couple of hours ago. He said that he saw a couple of animals acting odd.”

            Kate laughed, “That’s it? What were they doing?”

            “He didn’t really say,” Victoria stood up, “he just said that he saw a couple of coyotes acting funny.”

            “Oliver was never much of a hunter,” Kate took another drink of her wine. Victoria nodded and nothing more was said on the subject. After she finished her wine, Chris showed Kate to the guest room. He put her bags next to the closet. Kate sat on the bed and looked at her brother. He looked older.

            “There haven’t been any problems then,” she cocked her head, “at least, not close to town.”

            “No,” Chris’s fingers twitched, “we had a feral werewolf come by a couple of months ago, but apart from that, nothing.”

            “I’m sorry,” Kate said, “you and Victoria must be so bored,” she looked around the room. There was a picture of Allison on the nightstand. Kate grabbed it. Her niece was wearing a blue dress and smiling at the camera, “you still haven’t told your daughter.”

            “She’s too young.”

            “Please,” Kate put the picture down, “Chris, how old were we when Dad told us about the monster’s under our bed’s?”

            “I am not Gerard,” Chris bit out, “Victoria and I decided we would not tell Allison until she’s older.”

            Kate shrugged, “If that’s how you feel,” she drew random patterns on the sheets with her finger, “You better hope no monsters find their way to her closet then.”

            Chris left without saying another word. Kate laughed and started to undress. She threw her clothes on the floor and tied her hair back into a pony tail. She lied down on the bed and closed her eyes. Kate thought about the wolves she killed. She remembered their screams, and their cries for mercy. She could still feel the heat of the flames. She could still smell the death they brought. Kate fell asleep with a smile on her face.

                                                                        -------- 

            A noise woke Kate up.

            _Scritch, scritch, scritch_

            Groaning, Kate pushed herself up off the bed. Blinking, she stood up and grabbed her knife from her pants. She walked towards the window.

            _Scritch, scritch, scritch_

Kate pulled the curtains aside slowly and looked outside. At first, she didn’t see anything; then she saw a shadow move.

            _Scritch, scritch, scritch_

            A coyote was pacing outside her window. Kate scoffed. She was about to go back to bed when she noticed that the coyote stopped. The animal looked up at her. Blinking, Kate looked at the coyote’s eyes. Something was off about them. It took a second for her to realize that there was no light in its eyes.

            Curious, she went back into the room and hunted for a flashlight. When she found one, she went back to the window. The coyote was still there. She opened the window and shone the flashlight right into the coyote’s eyes. They didn’t glow. The coyote opened its mouth and stood up on its hind legs. Kate watched as the animal raised its front paws to the sky—and then screamed.

            “God!”

            Covering her ears, Kate took a step back. The coyote kept screaming. It screamed, and it screamed, until Kate fell to her knees; and even then it continued to scream. The screams morphed into piercing howls that left her dizzy. Panting, Kate stood up, ears still covered and looked outside the window again. A black wolf was standing where the coyote once was, it’s mouth opened wide. Kate felt something warm and wet oozing out of her ears.

            The wolf took one step forward, and the screaming intensified.  It took another step. Kate started to tremble. The force of the scream pushed her back onto the ground. Pain laced through her chest and tore through every part of her body. Black blood dripped onto the carpet. Kate choked on a breath and then screamed—

                                                                        -----

            Gasping, Kate jumped up the bed. She looked around the room. The sun was out. Grunting, she got out of bed and looked out the window. There was nothing out there except some toys and tree’s.

            “Aunt Kate!”

            Allison ran into the room. Kate turned around and caught her in a hug.

            “Hey,” she grinned, “how’s my favorite niece?”

            “I’m your only niece,” Allison said.

            “You’re still my favorite,” Kate set her down and dug around her purse, “and because you’re my favorite,” she gave Allison the necklace she bought, “Happy early birthday!”

            Her niece squealed, “Thank you Aunt Kate!” Allison slipped the necklace on, “It’s beautiful!”

             “You’re welcome. Why don’t you go down and get some breakfast. I’m just gonna take a quick shower.”

            “OK,” Allison ran back out.  Kate rubbed her neck. Her ears hurt, and Kate vaguely remembered hearing a scream in the middle of the night. Kate grabbed some clean clothes and went to take a shower. The water felt like blunt needles. When she was drying herself off, her skin felt as if it was flaking off. Kate wondered if maybe she had stood a little too close to the fire. After getting dressed, she went downstairs to the kitchen.

            “Kate,” Victoria put a plate of waffles in front of an empty chair, “did you sleep well?”

            “I did,” she sat down. Allison sat across from her, looking at her new necklace. Her face was covered in maple syrup and crumbs. Chris looked at her suspiciously. Victoria sat down at the other end of the table.

            “Chris and I have to run a few errands today,” Victoria glanced at Allison, “would you mind watching Allison?”

            “Of course not,” Kate winked at her niece and cut into her waffles, “we’ll just go to the mall and entertain ourselves.”

            Allison swallowed her food and cheered. Chris licked his lips.

            “It shouldn’t take too long,” he looked at Victoria, “At least, I don’t think it should.”

            Ah, Kate thought. Hunter business; something must have happened while they slept. Any other day, she would have loved to go with them. However, she does need to rest every now and again. After breakfast, Victoria pulled Kate aside.

            “There was some activity a couple of miles from here,” she stared at Kate, “no werewolves, but there’s something going on.”

            “What?”

            “We don’t know yet,” Chris walked in, “the call came yesterday night, just before we went to bed.”

            Kate’s skin itched.

            “Anyways,” Victoria sighed, “it’s probably some coyote but it’s best to play it safe.”

            “Ok,” Kate tossed her hair back, “me and Allison will be at the mall.”

            “Be careful,” Chris frowned, “it probably is a coyote but—“

            “Chris,” Kate grabbed her brother’s shoulder, “we’ll be fine. If anything does happen, I’m more than prepared to handle it.”

            Victoria touched Chris’s arm, “We need to go,” she nodded at Kate, “We’ll be back after dinner.”

            Kate watched them leave, “Have fun,” she said. After they left, she went to find her niece. Allison was sitting on her bed, pulling on her boots.

            “Can we go now?”

            “Sure,” Kate moved away from the door, “Go wait for me downstairs—I just need to grab my purse.”

            Allison raced down the steps. Kate went into her room. A shudder went through her. She grabbed her purse and her gun, and went back down to the living room. She extended her hand to Allison, “Come on, let’s go shopping.”

                                                                        ------

            They spent a couple of hours at the mall before going out to eat. Kate let Allison drag her into a small dinner with outdoor seating. While they waited for their food, her niece chatted about school and some of her friends. She also asked Kate about her father’s job. Kate dutifully repeated the lie Chris fed his child. One day, she would tell Allison the truth. After all, she was an Argent.

            “Oh,” Allison eyes went wide and she pointed, “Look! It’s a cat!”

            Kate looked behind her. A white cat was sitting on an empty table, it’s eyes blank and devoid of any color. Her hand hovered over her gun. Allison stood up and made to walk towards the cat, but Kate stopped her.

            “Sorry kid,” she said, “but no petting strange animals.”

            “Aw,” she pouted, “but it’s so cute!” Allison gasped, “Oh wow.”

            The cat slinked forward and then stood on its hind legs. Kate narrowed her eyes. The cat raised its paws and started to move back and forth, back and forth. Its eyes never left Kate’s.

            “Oh,” Allison seemed mesmerized. Her hand reached over to pet the cat, but Kate managed to pull her back. The cat dropped back on all fours and then ran off, “it’s gone.”

            “It probably had rabies,” Kate patted her niece’s shoulder, “don’t worry. I’ll take you to the pet shop later to browse. You can pet all the cats you want.”

            All throughout dinner, Kate kept on eye out for the white cat, but it didn’t come back.

                                                                        -----

            The pet store was crowded and smelled of fish but Kate let Allison coo over the cats to her heart’s content. She stood to the side, watching the people around the store. A dog caught her attention. It was a terrier of some kind, and it kept pawing at its cage, and whining. Nobody seemed to notice it. A second later, the dog went still and collapsed. Kate watched as it got back up. It walked in a circle. When it was in front of her, it stopped and stood on its back legs. Its paws paddled in front of it.

            Kate started to feel warm. Her skin prickled, and sweat ran down the back of her neck. The dog raised its paws higher. Its neck twisted; its mouth opened and—

            “Aunt Kate!”

            She jumped. Allison was pulling at her arm.

            “Are you ok?” her niece asked. Kate looked at the terrier. A little boy was petting it.

            “I’m fine,” she grabbed Allison’s hand, “I think it’s time we head home.”

                                                                        -----

            Chris and Victoria were already home when Kate arrived. Allison ran to her mother, showing her all the presents that Kate bought for her. Her brother motioned for Kate to follow him. They ended up in the kitchen. Chris grabbed a beer and handed it to Kate.

            “So you found something,” she played with the bottle, “is it close?”

            “Yes and no,” Chris took a sip of his beer, “there is something…odd going on; strangely enough, Oliver was right this time,” he rolled his eyes, “the point is, it’s not a werewolf; and it’s not anything we’ve ever encountered.”

            “So,” Kate leaned forward, “what is it?”

            “It’s…” Chris snorted, “a haunting. That’s the best way to explain it.”

            “A haunting?” Kate chuckled, “really?”

            “That’s all we know,” Kate drank some of her beer, “the point is, it’s a not a werewolf, and the public isn’t in danger, so we’re not getting involved.”

            “That’s too bad,” Kate grinned, “would have been nice to have gone hunting with you and Victoria; it’s been a while.”

            Before Chris could answer, a scream echoed throughout the house. Chris ran up the stairs.

            “Allison,” he shouted, “Allison!”

            Kate ran up to her niece’s room, Victoria not far behind. She bumped into her brother, who was standing outside his daughter’s room, gun drawn out. Kate looked inside the room and gasped. A coyote was sitting on her niece’s bed. Allison was lying on the ground, shaking.

            “Allison,” Chris extended a hand to his daughter, “Allison, grab my hand.”

            Her niece whined and slowly crawled towards Chris. The coyote didn’t move. As soon as Allison grabbed her father’s hand, Chris handed her off to Victoria who ushered her daughter inside their room.

            “Stay in there,” Victoria ordered, “don’t come out until your father or I come get you.”

            Kate took out her own gun and pointed it at the coyote.         

            “How the hell did it get inside the house?” Victoria hissed, “nothing was opened!”

            “I don’t know,” Chris didn’t take his eyes off the animal, “and frankly I don’t care. I just want it out of the house.”

            “Done,” Kate said. She aimed and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the coyote between the eyes, and it fell on the bed, bleeding.

            “Kate!” Chris glared at her. She lowered her gun.

            “What?”

            Her brother lowered his gun and slid past her. Kate was about to follow when Victoria grabbed her arm, her grip tight.

            “Oh my God,” Victoria whispered. Kate looked back into the room.

            Black blood dripped onto Allison’s white bed and onto the floor. Horrified, Kate looked at the coyote. The animal was sitting down. It stared at her.

            “Chris,” Victoria pushed him towards the hall, “Chris get Allison out of here.”

            The coyote dropped to the floor, its dead eyes still on Kate. She heard Chris move behind her. She heard him open a door. She heard Allison crying and Chris telling his daughter that it was ok, that everything was going to be ok. The coyote hissed at them. Chris ran past them, Allison in his arms. Victoria took Kate’s gun out of her hand and shot the animal three more times. No wounds appeared.

            “Jesus,” Victoria shook her head, “what is that thing?”

            The coyote stood on its hind legs. Victoria shot it until there were no more bullets left. Blood continued to trickle down the coyotes face. The coyote lifted its paws above its head. It took a step to the right and then a step to the left before twirling once, twice. Victoria slowly moved backwards.

            Kate stood frozen. The coyote opened its mouth, and black smoke billowed out. Victoria tried to pull her out but Kate couldn’t move.

            “We have to go,” Victoria slapped her, “Kate!”

            And then the coyote screamed. Kate gasped and fell on the ground. She covered her ears but she could still hear it.

            “Kate!”

            She looked up just as the door slammed shut on Victoria. Coughing, Kate twisted toward the coyote. Smoke continued to creep out of its mouth and settle on the ceiling. Suddenly, the coyote stopped its shrieking. Choking, Kate watched as the coyote’s feature’s started to change. She watched its body grow longer, grow wider. Its fur became black. The skin and fur on its face dissolved, leaving a black skull in its place. Its teeth elongated and became sharper. Kate tried to breathe.

            The coyote fell on all fours, its face inches away from Kate’s. Gasping, Kate tried to move backwards but she couldn’t. The thing in front of her spoke.

_Born with silver in your veins_

            It took a step forward.

            _Raised with a heart full of arrows_

            Kate coughed. Black blood dripped down her chin.

            _Groomed to be a weapon, a killer_

            Distantly, she heard Victoria yelling from behind the door.

_Unleashed upon the world as a hero_

            A giant paw landed on her neck.

_The darkness that lurks inside_

            The thing threw its head back and howled. Kate tried to scream.

_Will now be your demise_

            Kate was drowning. Blood kept spilling out of her mouth. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t think. Her skin felt as if it was on fire. She blinked.

            _The flames were beautiful. Kate watched as the clear right sky filled with smoke and fire. She closed her eyes. She could hear the wolves screaming. She could hear them sobbing._

            Two bright, red dots stared down at Kate.

            _Grinning, Kate got as close as she dared to burning house. The fire felt warm against her skin. She took a deep breath. She could already smell the burning flesh._

            She stopped struggling. Kate let the blood pool inside her mouth. Weak, she met the monsters red gaze.

_Kate looked at the sky. The lunar eclipse was almost over, but it didn’t matter. She looked into the basement window. Talia Hale stared back at her, a ring of red around her eyes. Kate laughed._

“Ugh…” Kate gurgled, “…Ta…”

            The creature hissed. Kate heard screams. She smelled smoke. 

            _Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassen,_ The monster snarled. 

            Closing her eyes, Kate gave in. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really freaky dream a few nights ago. Then this happened.


End file.
